El Lindaman
|Birth place = Nakano, Tokyo |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |otherFamily = |names =Yuga Hayashi |othernames ='El Lindaman' |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Dragon Gate Dojo |othertrainer = |debut = April 4, 2014 |retired = }} Yuga Hayashi (林悠河 Hayashi Y''ū''ga?, born February 15, 1995) is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name who works currently for Dragon Gate. He was part of the stable Millennials, Over Generation and currently he his part of VerserK. Professional Wrestling Carrer Dragon Gate (2014-Present) Debut (2014-2015) On April 4, 2014 Yuga made his debut on Dragon Gate at the Dragon Gate Nex in a match against T-Hawk were he lost. On April 13 during a match against Eita Yuga suffered a broken jaw and he was out of action for four months. On August 5 Yuga made his return match with Yosuke♥Santa Maria and they lost to Don Fujii and Ryotsu Shimizu. At the 2014 Summer Adventure Tag League at block B Yuga replaced Kotoka that was injuried and Yuga and Ryotsu Shimizu and they finished the tournament with 0 points and they finished at last place team on the tournament losing to Mad Blankey (Kzy and Naruki Doi). The rest of the year of 2014 Yuga continued to work on the midcard losing and rarelly winning some matches. On January 10, 2015 Yuga participated at the tournament for the Open The Brave Gate Championship and he defeated at the first round Punch Tominaga at only 46 seconds but he lost at the semifinals to Dr. Muscle. Millenials (2015) On January 16 Yuga and Kotoka were attacked by Mad Blankey and Millennials made the save after that Yuga and Kotoka joined Millennials. Yuga chose to assume the name El Lindaman after the song “Linda, Linda” by the band The Blue Hearts. He innitally wanted to join Osaka06 (CIMA and Gamma) but since CIMA joined to Mad Blankey he choose to join to Millennials and he also changed his attire with Millenials colors and his hair color to pink and violet. Also on Janaury 16 Lindaman got his first win as part of Millenials when he and T-Hawk, Eita, U-T and Yosuke♥Santa Maria defeated Mad Blankey (CIMA, Cyber Kong, Dr. Muscle, Gamma, K-ness and YAMATO). On August 6, 2015, Millennials lost a three-way match and were as a result were forced to disband. Over Generation (2015-2016) On October 8, CIMA formed a new stable with Lindaman, Eita, Gamma, Punch Tominaga, and rookies Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura. Also Lindaman changed his attire. On November 1, the stable was named Over Generation. On October 27 Lindaman, Eita and Tominaga participated at tournament for the vancated Open The Triangle Gate Championship and they lost at the first round to VerserK (Naruki Doi, Shingo Takagi and YAMATO). On May 15 to June 5 Lindaman participated at the 2016 King of Gate at block D and he finished the tournament with only 1 point (1 draw and 4 losses). On June 19 VerserK attacked Yosuke Santa Maria and Lindaman made the save. On June 26 Lindaman claimed that he liked Maria and wanted to fight with and protect Maria. Then on July 2 VerserK attacked Maria again promoting a save from Lindaman. Five days later Lindaman was attacked by VerserK and then Maria made the save and the both formed a team named Marilyns. VerserK (2016-present) On August 6 Lindaman officialy left Over Generation and asked YAMATO to join Tribe Vanguard and YAMATO said that it would depend on his performance on the Summer Adventure Tag League. At the end of the Summer Adventure Tag League Maria and Lindaman finished their block with 2 points and at the final day it was decided that Lindaman would not join Tribe Vanguard and Maria slapped Lindaman with the two ending Marilyns. After the Marilyns split, on September 22 Lindaman started to show heel signs after his match he attacked his partners later that night he attacked Eita and challenge him for the Eita for the Open The Brave Gate Champion and the two were involved in a discussion where Punch Tominaga came in and it was agreed between him and Lindaman that the winner of their match would be against Eita for the Open The Brave Gate Champion. Lindaman again changed his look, dying his hair red, changing his ring attire to fit with VerserK's colours and carrying a large rope around his neck. On November 29 Lindaman defeated Tominaga after the match Lindaman completely turned heel when he accepted the offer to join VerserK and challenged Eita for the Open The Brave Gate Champion. On October 12 Lindaman failed to capture the Open The Brave Gate Championship following an interference from Dr. Muscle (who was later revealed to be Kotoka). At the Gate of Destiny Lindaman had a big win when he pinned the former Open The Brave, Triangle and Twin Gate Champion Gamma. On December 25 Lindaman, Cyber Kong and Mondai Ryu failed to capture the vacated Open The Triangle Gate Championship losing to Masato Yoshino, Kotoka and Ben-K and Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy Kanda and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). On January 18, 2017 Lindaman, T-Hawk and Shingo Takagi participated at the New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament were they came all the way in to the finals defeating Masato Yoshino, Ben-K and Kotoka to win the tournament. On March 4 Lindaman faced Eita for the Open The Brave Gate Championship. The match ended in a no contest due to Punch Tominaga and Mondai Ryu and Yamamura (who was triyng to save from the attack of VerserK) interference. Due to this the Open The Brave Gate Champion was vancated and Eita and Yamamura were announced to take part of the tournament to crown the new champion. On March 20, at the Memorial Gate in Wakayama Lindaman defeated Yosuke♥Santa Maria on the semifinals and he was defeated in the finals by Jimmy Kagetora. Factions *Millenials (2015) *Over Generation (2015-2016) *VerserK (2016-Present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Loccomotion Tiger Suplex (Multiple German Suplex variations followed by a Tiger Suplex) **Tiger Suplex **German Suplex *'Signature moves' **Cross Armbreaker **Ipponzeoi (Rolling over the shoulder arm drag into a pin) **''Mad Splash'' (Frog splash) **''Schwein'' (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver, sometimes while applying a wrist-clutch, dropped over the knee) **Spear **''Topé con Hilo'' (Somersault topé through the second and top ropes) *'Entrance themes' **"L-I-N-D-A" by SAMMY (Billy & the Sluts) **"Wolfish Soilder" by Aki Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament (2016) - with Shingo Takagi and T-Hawk * Wrestling Observer Newsletter **Rookie Of The Year (2014) - 3º place Luchas de Apuestas record References * https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%9E%97%E6%82%A0%E6%B2%B3 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=15430&page=12 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=15430&page=4&year=2014&promotion=96 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=15430&page=4&year=2015&promotion=96 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=15430&page=4&year=2016&promotion=96 External links * Cagematch Profile * Iheartdg Profile * El Lindaman Blog Category:Over Generation Category:Millenials Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:VerserK